


十万丨Chosen

by Santa_L



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santa_L/pseuds/Santa_L
Summary: vj十万 毕业后两三年的成年人故事





	十万丨Chosen

“你把衣服换了，我有事要和你说。”

只开了暖色台灯的卧室拥抱着他，万丈目坐在床边，双手交握，背后是敲窗的落雨。他想起十代战胜红叶先生那天跑下台给他的大大拥抱，想起十代紧张兮兮从兜里摸出的戒指盒，想起十代早上不情不愿从被窝里爬出来的困意朦胧的脸，想起十代几分钟前跨进浴室时紧张兮兮的一个回头。他们明明是以结婚为目的交往的，甚至离一般意义的结婚只差一场亲朋好友到场的仪式。  
他们正式同居有几个月了，交往也有两年多了。接吻不多也不少，睡也睡在同一张床上。  
男人与男孩一线之隔。互相用手解决的情况也有，但嘴就没有用过了。万丈目倒是暗示了几次，但十代不舍得让他口，硬是支支吾吾了半天，拐弯抹角地给绕开了；又在自己解决的时候抱着他亲了好几下。  
那时候他以为下一秒就会抱在一起继续进行下去，但十代只是抱着他亲，射出来了还叫万丈目拿纸来帮他擦。起初十代自我解决的时候会比较害羞，一定要去卫生间关上门，再不济也要背过他。  
这有什么的，万丈目不理解，但十代非要这样他也没什么办法。

下午还没有下雨的时候，休假的万丈目准鬼使神差地拿了一盒结账台前的架子写着新品上市的避孕套扔给店员。  
万丈目稍稍回忆了一下十代的尺寸，站在收银台前生疏地拿着小盒子翻来覆去地研究，另一只手缩在袖子里悄悄比划——他发誓他一个月、三个月之内都不会再来光顾这家便利店了。距离上次用手给十代解决已经一周多了，还是早上起来十代从背后蹭他，半睡半醒地把他抱得很紧，一会说着不想起床一会又嘟嘟囔囔地说我好喜欢万丈目。  
不清醒的鼻音让他听起来像在撒娇，万丈目被他说话时不经意喷在颈侧的温热气息烧得浑身发热，也不自觉地动了动腰腿调整姿势，让十代硬起来的性器可以隔着睡裤更大面积地与他接触。  
他甚至想帮十代把它掏出来。  
但就算是这样天时地利的机会，十代在清醒后也会红着脸掀起被子打算自己解决——当然被早就睡醒并且自己也起了反应的恋人先下手为强。  
买中等型号的总不会错，万丈目想，真正上手的时候比实际尺寸小还好说，要是比十代的大了一圈就会尴尬。结账时店员对他笑了笑，笑得万丈目心中一紧，顿时觉得全世界都知道他想和十代做爱的事。  
出门看见天色有些沉闷，万丈目立刻想起十代早上出门好像没有带伞——毕竟那时候没有任何下雨的征兆。但他很快就把这件事抛之脑后了。

十代身上带着热腾腾的水气，与刚才满身的雨水气息不同，是干净的沐浴液味道。  
万丈目喜欢这个味道。  
他挨着坐在床边，忽然抓起万丈目的手摸了摸；在摸到戒指好好地圈在无名指上时，十代这才稍稍松了口气。  
万丈目转头看他。  
十代迅速在心中盘算了一圈自己最近做的坏事：把陪练打到兴致缺缺提前下班、万丈目给自己打来的电话被同行的新人决斗者听见、偷偷溜去看万丈目的训练、以及早上临行前的吻是不是在他脸上留下了口水印子。  
十代舔了舔嘴唇，惴惴地抬眼打量万丈目的脸色。而万丈目一直没有开口，看起来像在板着脸，也许是正在等他鼓起勇气坦白错误。  
十代挠了挠半湿的头发犹豫半晌，刚想张口抱怨今天的雨下得太突然，就被万丈目突然扯他睡衣的动作打断了。  
“你穿得皱皱巴巴的。”万丈目说，“你能不能擦干净再穿。”  
十代抬了抬眉毛，思索片刻，便握住万丈目的手，连带着自己的裤子一并脱下去了。  
“你干什么。”  
“决斗…？”  
“脱了裤子决斗？”  
“不行吗？”十代说，“反正你也不会输给我，对不对。”

避孕套和润滑液在黑漆漆的抽屉里躺了一下午。万丈目伸手拉开床头柜掏了两下，十代顺着看过去。  
“你在找什么。”他明知故问。  
万丈目没理他，拆开盒子撕开包装给他戴套，动作行云流水有条不紊，要不是盒子外面的塑料包装还没拆开，十代甚至以为他已经偷偷练习过好几次了。毕竟万丈目准一直都是这种为了确切目标而努力的人。  
没动几下就被十代抓住了手，万丈目疑惑地抬眼，就听十代说，你再动我就要射了。  
十代把脸扭向背光的一侧，万丈目只看得见他上下滚动的喉结。十代的掌心也热，覆在他指关节上，烘得他面上发烫，柔和灯光也像带了温度。十代看起来是在拒绝，嘴唇碰一碰钻出来的话也是拒绝，落实在手上却变成了默许。  
“会戴吗，”他按了按万丈目的指甲边缘，笑了一声说，“我自己来吧，你再摸着它，我可说不好它能在你手里撑多久。”  
万丈目扬手甩开他，轻哼一声，偏要和他较劲。万丈目真厉害，十代赞叹道，被瞪了也只会摸摸鼻子嘿嘿笑两声。  
“你说有事要跟我讲的时候，我以为你是要和我分手。”十代说。  
“不会。”万丈目淡淡回答，手上也不停，捋开边缘向下展。当透明轻薄的避孕套伸展到极限的时候，万丈目张开手握住了它。  
“不会？”十代不依不饶，拉着他的手往自己的囊袋上放，“这样就打发我了？不讲讲避孕套和润滑液是哪来的？”  
万丈目瞥他一眼，“谁让你想那么多的，”他说，“我不买，你自己又不会想着买，你连它们放在哪都不知道。”  
“我知道，我每次都有看。”  
万丈目拧开润滑液倒在手心，十代靠在床头，尚有余裕地拢来两个枕头垫在腰后。他将自己沾满了黏腻液体的手指伸到臀缝里，生涩的、奇妙的触感再次让他咬住了嘴唇。这不是件舒服的事，万丈目清楚地认识到，但如果这只手是十代的，那么一切都会不一样。  
他死死地盯着十代，自然也感觉到对方灼热的目光。他几乎都能想到十代会问什么，无非是我们一定要这样吗之类的鬼话。  
当后穴勉强能容下两根手指时，万丈目就迫不及待地坐到十代身上。他不能再忍受多一秒的目光了，他甚至想闭上眼——这样好像是他在强迫十代一样，不过也不要紧。  
十代低呼一声，顶端挤进万丈目的身体里，紧密温暖的包裹感自恋人而来。果然比自己用手解决爽多了，十代分神想。  
“痛吗？”万丈目问。  
十代摇摇头，反问道：“这不是该我问你吗？”  
“我以为你不想和我做。”万丈目说。他坐也不敢坐下去，又不想一直按着十代的膝盖或胯骨，只好拧起眉头僵持。  
十代一愣，赶忙抱住他：“我这不是怕你不好意思吗，毕竟你这么…我也不想让你觉得我喜欢你就是为了和你上床。”  
“毕竟我早就想和你做了。”  
十代语气诚恳，甚至还带着几分歉意。这下轮到万丈目不好意思了。十代抱着他，一下一下顺着脊背摸下来，小声在他耳边说：“平时你那样看着我，你以为我不懂吗，我也是容易热血上头的年轻人。”  
万丈目趴在他肩上，嘴唇贴着十代的脖颈。“把衬衫扣子解开。”最后他听见十代说。  
他也确实这样做了。万丈目准垂下头，一句话也说不出，脸红得厉害；在暧昧不明的光线里，在恋人的视线里，在他们两个人的家里，在雨夜。  
他没有退路也从没动摇，像对他热爱的决斗那般一意孤行。万丈目想得很清楚，所以不抗拒十代的任何要求。  
“第一次就选这么难的动作？”  
“这难道不是和我强上你一样吗。”万丈目自觉地把胸向前挺，送到恋人眼前。衬衫垂在两侧，白皙的肌肤被暖黄灯光映得情色；他的乳头很敏感，被十代的舌尖绕弄一圈就被激得立起来，乳晕被粗糙舌面舔过，湿淋淋地暴露在空气中，又被指腹反复碾压，万丈目抓着十代的头发，像过电一样浑身打颤。  
他舒服得不得了。十代故意吸得出声，空闲的手也绕到腰后，在尾骨上下不轻不重地盘旋。  
万丈目的手指插在深深浅浅的发丝里，暗自咬了牙慢慢向下坐。十代的性器与方才就着润滑液生疏探寻的手指还是有一定差距的，万丈目动了动腰，异物的侵入感让他兴奋又紧张。  
他绷直身子，双手发抖地按在十代肩上，向着天花板仰起头。十代啃咬他的喉结，在颈间和锁骨处反复流连，万丈目想叫他不要留下印子，但他的声音太哑了，此刻也无暇顾及这些。  
他想被十代操到射精，想看十代把他的精液抹在自己嘴上，想看他高潮之后虚浮无力但满眼欢喜的笑。  
他不经意地与十代目光相接，又迅速把头向旁侧转开。十代笑眯眯地亲他的侧脸，像平时在赛场上获胜之后跑到观众席前排送给他的好心情的吻。

他想着那个亲吻，眼前突然一片漆黑。万丈目下意识地绷紧身体，只听见十代轻轻吸了一口气。  
“…停电了？”  
“应该是吧。”十代说，他摸索着攥住万丈目的手，言语又忽然模糊起来，“要不我出去看看？”  
万丈目没作声。“我开玩笑的，”十代低笑道，“我现在下床你怎么办，我抱着你出门吗？”  
视线被不可抗力阻碍，听觉与触觉就变得格外敏感。万丈目听见十代低哑声音里夹杂着兴奋的喘息，不停地重复他的名字，好像这是能稍微压制情欲的咒语。  
十代与他接吻。在黑暗中接吻是件不太容易的事。在意识到十代的目的后，万丈目配合地低下头，任他用湿漉漉的嘴唇在自己脸上蹭来蹭去。确定关系之后的十代在他面前多数时间是懂事的，清醒时候的每个接吻都能说出不得不亲的理由——所以他更喜欢早上没睡醒的十代，会抱着他赖床，拖着迷迷糊糊的鼻音伸手要万丈目给他穿衣服。  
他把万丈目的嘴唇咬得发肿。他们很少有这样热烈的不顾一切的亲吻。  
“看不见我的脸也会觉得在被我抱吗？”  
“还好。”  
“还好是什么意思？你明明这么想和我做，说话又这么冷淡，你在和我发脾气吗？”  
十代逗他，万丈目气恼起来：“也没有很想。”  
“那麻烦你以后也多想一想，最好每天都想，在车上也可以，在休息室也可以。”十代突然抓住他的腿，翻个身跪在床上，“虽然征服你强上你也可以，大不了被你骂几天打一顿，你喜欢我绝不亚于我爱你——但我还是更想看你主动。”  
“…谁喜欢你。”  
万丈目紧紧地搂着十代的脖子，轻飘飘地反驳道。他听见十代笑了笑，没再与他拌嘴，转而揉弄起他紧绷的臀肉来。  
十代扣紧他的腰用力顶撞他，万丈目的腰很细，平时抱起来就十分有手感。胀得快要挤裂避孕套的性器在万丈目初次开放的身体里横冲直撞，顶得他恍惚感觉身下压着的被子都拧到一起去了，十代的汗水滴在他身上又滑下去，一同渗入无边的黑暗之中。他喘息起来。  
远处的灯火被雨幕与厚重窗帘削减得连十代的轮廓都照不清。万丈目全身都湿透了，比十代刚从雨中回来的模样还要狼狈。十代直起身的时候他向上抓挠两下，够不到那个毛茸茸的脑袋，只好抓住十代的手臂。  
十代的动作并不富有技巧，像他们之间最初的那个吻一样，生涩笨拙却投入全力，只差把对方揉进自己身体里；他顶着红得要爆炸的脸固执地与被告白的优秀学生代表面对面，在万丈目装作稍加思考的点头后又一边惊喜地扑上去继续缠着他，一边止不住地红了眼眶。  
万丈目看不见他的脸。他渴求看见爱人，又不希望自己被操弄得快哭出来的脸被对方看到。他还想接吻。  
他感到不安。在不安中他被十代插得射出来，他脑中一片空白。陡然缩进的甬道与带着哭腔的呻吟一瞬间刺激得十代也快要达到高潮——他早就到了高潮，这时候也顶多是在憋着一口气。  
万丈目的泪水终于掉出眼眶，他试图抓紧身下汗湿的被单，不停地扭动腰肢向后退；他想要摆脱十代，十代让他濒临失去理智，但射精后短暂的脱力使这弹跳鱼尾般的挣扎变得完全无效，甚至更像床笫间的情趣。  
他大口大口地喘气，裸露的胸口在浓重的黑暗中起伏。快感再度从尚未停息的交合部位攀爬而上，像不依不饶的攀援植物，每个触点都让万丈目倒吸一口凉气。  
他发现自己又硬起来了。也可能是第一次做这样的事情，他的每个细胞都诚实地叫嚣着想被游城十代触碰。  
这让他的触觉更加敏感。十代似乎在横冲直撞的顶弄中摸清了他的身体——他总是在这种奇怪的方面上很有天赋。万丈目没有完全消散的理智告诉他，十代已经清楚哪里会让他舒服得浑身发抖，所以才会反复地用龟头碾过那处小小的凸起。  
轻薄的避孕套真的不会降低做爱的舒适度，万丈目有那么几个被完全顶上高潮的瞬间以为十代是直接在自己身体里搅动，还担心他会射在里面。他想缩起来，又想完全展开在恋人面前，迟钝的思考能力让他不断地向地心坠去，只有游城十代的手还堪堪可以拉住他。  
万丈目呜咽了一声，吸了吸鼻子。  
十代弯下腰紧紧地抱住他，几乎将一半体重都压在他身上，压得万丈目喘不过气来。  
“你干什么，”他哑着嗓子问，手却诚实地缠进十代的头发里，“你好重，快起来。”  
我好喜欢你，十代说，我明天还可以抱你吗？  
万丈目没有立刻回答，在心里数了五秒钟才轻哼了一声。  
“抱住我。”十代说，“抱得紧一些，我好想亲你的嘴。”  
万丈目便撩开他汗湿的碎发，哆哆嗦嗦地找到正在呼出燎人热气的嘴唇。在交换唾液时十代又突然继续抽动起来，大腿与囊袋一同拍打他，比刚才更要猛烈，带着不死不休的气势。他几乎将整根拔出又全部没入，剧烈动作带得牙齿与嘴唇也磕碰到一起，十代听见万丈目的在喘息中的痛呼，他想他这时候肯定责怪地半睁着雾蒙蒙的漂亮眼睛。  
湿润的睫毛一抖一抖，眼角晃落两滴眼泪，捂着被磕痛的嘴唇，拧起眉头瞪他。  
十代继续与他接吻。他们的舌头滑溜溜地缠在一起，争夺对方口中仅剩的唾液。他只能听见万丈目闷闷的呻吟与两人交错的呼吸声，带着濒死的绝对快感；他几乎要含不住那双薄薄的嘴唇。  
十代的手心满是汗水，它正在取悦恋人同样饱胀的性器。万丈目弓起身子，双臂勒得十代抬不起头来。他口中含糊不清地呜咽一声，发抖地射在十代的小腹上。  
他的身体一瞬间绞紧，十代也顺势拥紧他，只来得及在万丈目耳边吐出一句简短的情话。  
万丈目哑着嗓子笑了声，摸索到十代的脑袋轻拍两下。十代也被抽去了全身力气，拥着爱人躺倒在床上，也顾不得哪边是床头哪边是床尾。他抱着万丈目亲吻，两人都被雨水浇得透彻，有气无力却还要争个你死我活。

他太喜欢这样的万丈目了。

明天也可以，他听见万丈目哑着嗓子说。万丈目的声音太小了，以至于沉浸在地毯式的亲吻中的游城十代没有立刻反应过来。

Fin.


End file.
